Operation: Seto Kaiba
by BakuraXMalik's Boys
Summary: Some of the YGO gang are planning on kidnaping Seto from work. MUCH YAOISHONEN AI! whatever you want to call it Rating may go up
1. Operation: Profile

Angel: OK! NOW! I got bored. :P hehe! I get bored easily. SO! We ish going to have the YGO! Gang (Joey, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Akefia, Mokuba... Did I forget anyone?) kidnap Kaiba! Seriously. Don't ask.

Ryan: Just get on with it so I can go to WORK!

Angel: -.- Sheesh. You can wait one damn minute. RIGHT EVERYONE!

All: Whatever.

Angel: ...I hate you...

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN YGO! IF WE DID! I WOULD BE VERY VERY HAPPY! And all the guys would be gay. Except Pegasus. I hate him. He's an ugly bastard. And Rebecca would be a nice pretty girl. Not some evil little kid... And Mai would be dead... And Tea would be drowned in a lake somewhere... And Malik and 'Kura would be making out all the time... God those guys are hot... And I'm rambling again! DAMN IT! Oh. And Akefia would be the almighty king of the world. BOW TO AKEFIA! EVEN THAT DAMN SEXY YAMI! O.O Oops... I'm done now...

_**Operation: Seto Kaiba**_

_**Stage 1: Operation: Profile**_

_**Hunters:**_

**_Joey Wheeler-_**

_**Age: 19**_

_**Height: 5'10**_

_**Weight: 150lb**_

_**Weapons: Semi-automatic (machine gun)**_

_**Special Abilities: Puppy dog eyes (Effectiveness: 96), Stealth (Effectiveness: 87)**_

**_History:  
_**"Hey Joey... You need to get over here and type in something about you." Yugi called as he stood up from the desk chair he was previously sitting in and went to sit next to his boyfriend on their bed.

"Why do we have to do this anyways..." Joey grumbled as he walked over to sit in the chair.

"Joey, you're the one that said you wanted to get Seto to stop working so much so you guys could spend some time together! Isn't that right?" Mokuba smirked as he pulled Yugi over to sit on his lap. He knew he won that argument before it even began.

"...Shut up Mokuba... I know what I said. But do we all really need to do this profile thing? It seems like a waste of time. And the other guys aren't doing anything! Malik and Bakura are just sitting in the corner making out... So are Akefia and Yami!" Joey protested.

Yami broke away from Akefia for a moment and called, "Joey! Get to work! The sooner you stop complaining the sooner you can make out with Se..." Yami was cut off as Akefia hungrily kissed him.

"...I hate you guys..." Joey grumbled but got to work.

**_History: Born into a dysfunctional family. My mother left when I was 7. Leaving me with a drunken father who always beats me when he feels like it. I haven't seen my sister in 3 years since Seto's Battle City tournament. _**

"Yami. It's your turn. So get your tongue out of Akefia's mouth and get over here."

"Uh unt ana..." Yami mumble still kissing Akefia.

"Yami..." Yugi started, "Get over there and do your share. Akefia is going to have to soon to anyways."

Yami pulled away from Akefia and glared at Yugi, "Why don't you do it for us Yugi." Yami growled angrily. "I'm sure Mokuba wouldn't mind."

"Actually Yami. I was planning on making out with Yugi until it's our turn." Mokuba smirked at him.

"Fine. 'Kefi, come on. I want to sit on you."

"But... Damn it! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! FINE!" Akefia screamed in defeat.

**_Yami Yugi Mutoh (Atemu)-_**

_**Age: 20**_

_**Height: 5'2**_

_**Weight: 125lb**_

**_Weapons: AK 47_**

**_Special Abilities: Spiked hair (Stab the opponent in the eye.)(Effectiveness: 99), Maniacal laughter (Effectiveness: 100)_**

**_History: Born an Egyptians prince. Later became pharaoh. Defeated the sexy King of Thieves. (Damn sexy :P)_**

"Yami..." Akefia warned.

"I'm telling the truth aren't I sexy?" Yami smirked as he turned slightly to look at Akefia.

"I guess so. Just finish Yami. I want to get back to what we were doing."

"Ok." Yami answered as he kissed Akefia then turned back around to finish the profile thing...

_**ANYWAYS!I was locked in the millennium puzzle to be released 5,000 years in the future. By Yugi Mutoh. My Hikari. (Thank Ra we have separate bodies... He got pissed everytime I'd use his bodie to make out with 'Kefi...**_

"THAT'S ENOUGH YAMI!" Yugi yelled as he looked away from Mokuba and glared at the back of Yami's head. (What he could see of it anyways... Damn sexy spikes...)

_**Akefia-**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Height: 5'11**_

_**Weight: 175lb**_

**_Weapons: Trusty knife, Stealth_**

**_Special Abilities: Maniacal Laughter (Effectiveness: 100), Yami Dart (Effectiveness: 97 accuracy) _**

**_History: Born in Egypt in the city of Kul Elna. I watched my entire village get slaughtered by my boyfriend's father. Stupid bastard... I defeated 'Tem with my god monster. (Though he will deny it) Sealed in the millennium ring for 5,000 years. Released by Ryou Bakura as Bakura. Brought from the past to the future by Malik. Glad to..._**

"Hey Mutoh. Get your tongue out of Mokuba's mouth and get over here. Its your turn."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"...I'm an idiot."

"Mutoh's an idiot."

"DAMN IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Please stop Akefia..."

"Please st..." Akefia was interrupted as Yami got up and dragged him to the other side of the room and kissed him. Which turned into a sexy makeout scene.

**_Yugi Mutoh-_**

_**Age: 19**_

_**Height: 5'0**_

**_Weight: 120lb_**

_**Weapons: NA**_

_**Special Abilities: Puppy eyes (Effectiveness: 100)**_

_**History: An adorable 19 year old that is engaged to Mokuba. I live with my Grandpa and help him run the Game Shop.**_

"Hey Moki... Stop that and take your turn." Yugi whispered behind him.

"K." Mokuba answered.

**_Mokuba Kaiba- _**

**_Age: 14_**

_**Height: 4'11**_

**_Weight: 103lb_**

_**Weapons: NA**_

_**Special Abilities: Puppy eyes (Effectiveness: 100)**_

_**History: An adorable 14 year old that is engaged to Yugi! I was raised in an orphanage. Gozuburo Kaiba adopted me and Seto and now I live with Seto. (G.K. was killed by Seto)**_

"No more talking ok guys? Its 2 in the morning and Seto is going to be home soon." Mokuba whispered.

"Alright." Ryou and Yugi whispered back. As Ryou went up to take his turn.

**_Ryou Bakura-_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Height: 5'5_**

**_Weight: 134lb_**

_**Weapons: NA**_

_**Special Abilities: NA**_

_**History: Son of an Archiologist. Hikaru to Bakura. Boyfriend of Marik Ishtar. I help run a... um... Toy shop... with Marik, Malik, and 'Kura...**_

* * *

**_Angel: There are 4 more profiles that need to be done. But I wanted to post what I have so far. I promise you it will get better..._**

**_Ryan: Hopefully..._**


	2. Good Bye

Angel: Since this stupid story has no plot as one of my supposed 'friends' says. I'm not writting anymore of it... Thank you for your nice review PrinceofDDR. Your so nice. And hellious-rebellious... Since you want to be such a bitch. Don't talk to me. Or review my stories ever again! I HATE YOU! And FYI... I didn't even get to the damn 'story' yet. The profiles part is sort of a little prolog type thing. IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE 'PART OF THE STORY!' I WAS JUST GIVING YOU THE STATS ON THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF! BUT SINCE YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT AND NOT LET ME EXPLAIN! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAE DAMN STORY! SI THERE! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!

Its not very nice to judge someone by how the story is. You know. If people try hard. Thats what counts. Its not about the quality all the time. Fanfiction is for people to have fun and share there ideas and writting style. Who cares if someones is better than anothers? Its stupid. I'm sorry I'm not a very good author. I'm sorry I'm just a gay fuck faced bastard that everyone hates. I'm sorry I can't do what everyone wants me to do. I'm not writting anymore. Never. Thank you Kitty. For ruining this for me. I try and do this because I want to. Because I enjoy it. But if no one cares. Cause obviously you don't, I just wont write anymore.

To those of you who have recevied reviews from me... (If your reading this) I will possibly keep reading your stories and other peoples. I promise. But whatever. You probably don't care about that either.

Good Bye,

Angel


	3. Profile: Complete

"Marik. Its your to sweetie." Ryou called over to his boyfriend who was talking to Yugi and Mokuba.

"But... Alright. This is stupid... We shouldn't have to do this. Damn. O.O I mean... Sorry Ryou..." Marik said as he saw Ryou glaring at him.

"Just get over here and take your turn Mar. I want to get this done so Kaiba can yell at us and get it over with." Ryou mumbled.

**_Marik Ishtar-_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Height: 5'7_**

**_Weight: 147lb_**

**_Weapons: Swords (Effectiveness: 97), Bombs (Effectiveness (100)_**

**_Special Abilities: Innocence (Effectiveness: 67)_**

**_History: Born in Egypt as a Tomb Keeper to Pharaoh Atemu. I have a sister named Isis. Who is of course, a total bitch!_**

"MARIK!" Ryou yelled at his boyfriend and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Fine... Sorry..." Marik mumbled.

_**Now I live with my boyfriend in Domino, Japan. And my Yami and his boyfriend live with us to. Stupid psychotic bastards... I may be a masochist but they are worse!**_

Ryou, Malik, and Bakura all walked over to Marik and slapped him as hard as they could.

"STOP THAT!" they all yelled at the same time.

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" Marik defended himself. "Your turn Malik... Stupid bastard." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"What was that hikari?" Malik asked.

"Nothing..."

**_Yami Malik Ishtar- _**

**_Age: 21_**

**_Height: 5'9_**

**_Weight: 157lb_**

**_Weapons: Arsenal of weapons (Effectiveness: 100)_**

**_Special Abilities: Evil sadistic laughter (Effectiveness: 100), Manipulation (Effectiveness: 100)_**

**_History: Born from the hatred within Marik heart. Which it looks like he has more of. Damn. You can never satisfy him. Stupid worthless hikari. My boyfriend is the Yami of Ryou. But you already knew that._**

"'kura... Get up here and take your turn." Malik moaned. (HEHEHEHE! I'M EVIL!)

"But I'm perfectly fine down here. You do it for me." Bakura smirked up at his lover.

"I said, Get your scrawny ass up here and do this. I'm not doing it for you."

"But aren't you enjoying this?" Bakura pouted as he sat up.

"No. Now take your damn turn before I chop your tongue out of your mouth!"

"Sheesh. Fine. Move. And I'll remember this later."

"Whatever." Malik said as he got up from the seat, zipped up his pants and walked over to where Akefia and Yami were making out. Taking it upon himself to join them. It's not like they were complaining. The more sexy guys the better.

**_Yami Bakura-_**

**_Age: 21_**

**_Height: 5'10_**

**_Weight: 145_**

**_Weapons: Arsenal (Effectiveness: 99)_**

**_Special Abilities: Manipulating people (Effectiveness: 100)_**

**_History: A Sadomasochistic maniac. Yup. That's me. I was sealed in the Millennium ring if you haven't figured that out by now you dumb ass losers. Now. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go join my boyfriend over in the corner with Akefia and Yami. Good bye. No. Wait. BAD BYE!_**

Yugi got up and went over to the computer when Bakura left it. And began fixing up any misspellings that may have been made.

"Moki, what should we put in for Seto's stats? I don't know him as well as you do."

"I'll help. Seeing as how everyone else is making out... I wish I could be to... But NO! ." Mokuba mumbled to himself.

"Moki... Calm down.

_**Target:**_

_**Seto Kaiba:**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Height: 6'2**_

_**Weight: 155lb**_

_**Weapons: .45 Magnum (Effectiveness: 100 (With bullets))**_

_**Special Abilities: N/A**_

_**History: Inconclusive**_

_**Profile sequence: COMPLETE**_

_**Objective: Capture Seto Kaiba from his highly secured office on the top floor of Kaiba Corp. Once captured, take him to his house where Joey will contain him.**_

_**Mission Status: INCOMPLETE**_

_**Target Date: Saturday 3/11**_

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

Angel: FINALLY! THAT PART IS FINISHED! NOW! I CAN START ON THE STORY! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ON ITS WAY TO BEING WRITTEN! PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY!


	4. Operation: Understand

"Alright guys," Yugi said as he saved their progress and powered off the computer, "time to go to bed. And whatever you do, even if you're awake when Seto gets here, PRETEND TO BE ASLEEP OR HE'LL KICK YOU OUT! Again..."

"But it's only 2:15... I wanted to play with Yami some more..." Akefia complained.

"Just go to bed! You guys can all sleep in the living room. I think there are enough couches and chairs out there for you to be comfortable." Mokuba said, glaring at everyone who tried to complain.

After a couple minutes of arguing, the guests went down to the living room to sleep.

* * *

When Seto got home at about 3am, he was surprised to find all of his lover's friends sleeping in his living room. (Well, all except Yugi who was of course, sleeping in Mokuba's room. But you already knew that. Right? Hehe.) He knew from experience that they were only ever there for special occasions. Or when (deleted either) Mokuba, Joey, or Yugi were up to something sneaky.

He cautiously walked up to his room and opened the door to find his beautiful little puppy sleeping soundly.

Slowly walking over to the bed, Seto crawled in and under the covers, hovering slightly over Joey's small body. He lightly kissed Joey's ear and smirked when his little puppy whimpered in response.

"Hey pup. I'm home." He said lightly as he planted another kiss on his little pup's forehead.

"Took you long enough moneybags..." Joey said sleepily.

"Mm... I had a meeting today pup. Then I had to get some paper work done. I promise I'll try and come home early tomorrow. And we can all eat dinner together. Deal?" Seto smiled. (or something else there that shows Seto spoke)

"But why don't you just take the day off instead? That way we can be together all day. And Seto... It already is tomorrow..."

"I can't take the day off pup. But I promise I'll try and come home early. And what time is it?"

"How should I know? You're in the way of the alarm clock. Now hurry up and have your way with me before I tie you down and have MY way with you."

"I think I like that second part pup. But maybe another day. For now, let's just sleep."

"You always say that Seto. Your always too busy to do anything with me!"

"That's not true pup, and you know it."

"Oh really? When's the last time we had sex? Hm?"

"I... Joey, just go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow when I get home from work."

"Fine." Joey whispered as he rolled out from under Seto and stared at the wall like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Joey, if you really want to, I guess I could stay up a little longer..."

Joey turned around to look Seto in the eyes, "You don't have to. By the time we're done you're going to have to go back to work. No point really. 'Cause you're just a stuck-up jerk who doesn't know what the hell love even is."

"THAT'S IT!" Seto yelled as he climbed on top of Joey again. "I don't care if you're pissed at me because I have to work. I really don't. But when you tell me that I do not love you, I will say something about that. You know I love you. I've proved it to you. I've shown you a countless number of times. I'll show you again if you really want me to puppy."

"No. I'll get my revenge later this week, Seto Kaiba. But don't blame me if you get hurt." Joey whispered as he leaned up to kiss Seto softly on the lips. "Now get off me and go to sleep. I'm tired."

Doing as Joey asked in fear of being maimed by an angry Joey and his friends, Seto slowly rolled over to his side of their large bed and in a few minutes, both were sound asleep. Seto, of course, not understanding what was in store for him in a couple of days... But he'd learn. Oh yes he would... Joey would make that lesson very VERY painful... hehehe...

* * *

Seto carefully slid out from under the covers, not wanting to disturb his puppy. Quickly getting dressed, he crept out the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his briefcase on the way, and left the house.

Seto slid into his car, and starting it, frowned. He glanced up at the window of his and Joey's bedroom. What had Joey meant by 'he'd get his revenge later?'. His pup was painfully devious sometimes…Seto had developed an excellent sense for danger and trickery, having worked in high-corporate society where underhanded blows and deals weren't uncommon. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Right now, his sense was tingling uncomfortably…He pulled out of the driveway, and decided to dismiss the gut feeling. Joey would never do anything to him. Right?


	5. Operation: Infiltrate Kaiba Corp

Angel: WWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS ONE AGAIN! I hope you liky! It is getting to teh kidnaping part! YAY!

* * *

_**Operation: Infiltrate Kaiba Corp**_

Seto was driving down the road in his pretty little car (A/N: HA! MY CARS ARE PRETTIER:P lol) when his car started to slow down then came to a complete stop, right in the middle of the road. The people in the cars behind him started honking their horns at him, driving past and flipping him off.

"DAMN IT! What the hell is wrong with this thing! I just put gas in it last night!" He yelled at himself. He got the car to start up again but just for a minute so he quickly turned into a parking lot close by. He got out of his car and looked at it. There didn't seem to be any trouble with it. When he was about to call for one of his drivers to come pick him up, his cell phone rang.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked angrily.

"Now now Seto-kun. That's no way to talk to your precious boyfriend. I just wanted to call and ask if you got my gift is all." Joey said sweetly, smirking to himself, because we all know Kaiba can't see 10 miles down the road...

"What present puppy?" Kaiba asked skeptically.

Joey lightly chuckled over the phone. "Now Seto, you can't tell me you didn't notice. I put it right in plain sight!"

"Puppy... Stop playing around. I have to call someo..." Kaiba didn't get to finish his sentence because Joey cut him off.

"Someone to pick you up. So you did find my present! I'm so glad! I didn't know which car you were going to take so I had to make them all leak... You might want to get them fixed before you try and fill the gas tanks on any of your cars." Joey said evilly, "Now maybe you will learn not to piss me off my precious Seto."

"YOU BROKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CARS! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO WORK NOW!" Seto screamed as loud as he could, making people turn to look at him.

"Oh no worries Seto. I sent someone to get you already. They should be pulling up to you in just a few seconds, I had them follow you. Oh! And whatever you do, don't ask any stupid questions. We don't want to make them angry."

"I will get you for this puppy..."

"No you won't. Bye bye Seto!" And with that, Joey hung up the phone.

And just like he said, a few seconds later, a large black limo pulled up in front of Seto. Someone on the passenger side in the front got out and opened the door for Seto. Stepping in the man shut the door and got back in the car.

"What the hell is this...?" Seto whispered to himself.

"This, my dear Mr. Kaiba, is your worst nightmare!" A shadowy figure appeared in the corner of the side seats. Seto only saw him for a moment before the car turned onto the street. Making that area dark again.

Seto ignored it and classified it as a figment of his imagination brought on by thinking of what Joey had in store for him. But he should have paid attention.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of Kaiba Corp. Seto got out of the car, and went into the building up to his office. He didn't notice the three other men get out of the limo after him and a second car with 5 other people pull up behind them. 

When he got to his office he noticed Mokuba sitting on the couch by the far wall. "What are you doing here Mokuba? And how did you get here?"

"Joey brought me here earlier before you woke up! He said I could warn you about just one trap. Don't go near any windows up here Seto. Unless you like to play trampoline 150 feet in the air." Mokuba said calmly as he got off the couch and headed fro the door.

"Hold it right there Mokuba! What the hell are you talking about! Joey wouldn't do something like that! That is dangerous!" Seto said angrily glaring at Mokuba.

"HA! That's what you think Seto. If you don't believe me, go step in the left corner where it gets dark, look out the window and down a couple feet. He set up a trampoline type thing securely connected to the concrete wall. If you step anywhere near it, the fan he had me rig up to the ceiling will drop down from the trap door springing the windows open and turning it on full blast. Knocking you right out the window. We already tested it on Joey. It works perfectly." Mokuba smirked at the shocked expression that appeared on his brother's face.

"Mokuba. Get the hell out." Seto whispered looking down at his desk, "I will not have you talking bad about Joey. Now get the hell out of my office!" Seto yelled as he quickly looked up, only to notice Mokuba already left.

Seto cautiously walked over to the window, when he felt the floor sink the tiniest bit, he jumped back. Just like Mokuba said, a large fan dropped from a trap door in the ceiling springing the windows open. Seto jumped behind his desk, which he knows can't move, it's too heavy. And if it could it would have done it when Joey tried it. Right? After a few moments the fan shut off and the windows closed, allowing Seto to stand up.

"I can not believe he actually did that!" Seto yelled at himself.

* * *

"Hehe... Looks like Seto is being a curious one today. We will have to make sure he stays out of the break room today. Hey, Bakura, turn off that trap. We wouldn't want one of his employees going in there and seeing it now would we." Joey smirked and then laughed. A laugh that made Malik, Bakura, and Akefia proud. 

"Joey; Kura, Malik, Kefi, and Yami went behind the building to make out." Ryou whispered shyly.

"Damn it! Yugi, can you go get them. And Ryou, you turn off the trap then." Joey rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Already on it Joey." He said happily.

When the others finally rejoined them, they all headed in together. Though they should have known they would get stopped. What with wearing masks and carrying weapons and what not. But of course, all Joey had to do was tell the lady at the desk it was him and that the others were with him... That always works. But nooo! It had to be the bitch that hated him.

"I'll page Mr. Kaiba sir. I'm not supposed to let anyone up without his permission." The girl began to dial Seto's office number. When the phone started to ring Joey took that chance to run with the others. Before the girl even noticed, they were on the elevator.

"**_What the hell do you want!" _**came Seto's voice over the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba! A group of 8 or 9 men just broke in! They are carrying weapons and things! You should hide! What if they came to kill you!" the girls squeaky voice was a lot much squeakier then normal since she was screeching like a howler monkey.

"**_...I don't have time for you petty games today Ms. Chris. You are fired!" _**And Seto slammed the phone down in her ear.

* * *

Angel: Please review! I know you love me! Lol Ok. I be good now! XD 


End file.
